1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of explosive foams, and more particularly to a novel low-cost two-component hand-held delivery system for an explosive foam.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Explosive foam is currently being dispensed by backpack and palletized delivery systems. These units are basically large versions of an aerosol can, where explosive foam solution is the concentrate, and liquid propane is used as the propellant and over-pressured by nitrogen. While these large dispensing systems are ideal for centralized demolition and the attack of multiple targets, feedback from mine action centers has identified a strong requirement for a disposable hand-held dispenser. The aim of a hand-held system is to complement the existing dispensers by offering the proven efficiency and versatility of explosive foam in a simple, low-cost and highly portable unit.